Snapes letzte Worte
by Rima.Snape
Summary: Severus Snape weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter, seit Lily ihre Freundschaft beendet hat und er ein Todesser geworden ist sieht er keinen großen sinn mehr im Leben. Er schreibt einen Brief an Lily, seine letzten Worte...


Es war der Tag meiner ZAGs. Ich saß unter einem Baum und las in einem Buch über Zaubertränke, weil das am nächsten Tag geprüft werden sollte. Aufeinmal hörte ich Potter und seine Gang, sie setzten sich in meine Nähe. Das bedeutete nichts gutes. Dieser Arrogante Mistkerl! Wie immer verstrubbelte er seine Haare, um attraktiv zu wirken, aber es war einfach nur lächerlich! Er stand auf und kam auf mich zu. Ich nestelte an meinem Schulumhang, um meinen Zauberstab rauszuholen. "Hey, Schniefelus?" Oh Mann, ich habe echt keine Lust, mich mit Potter auseinander zu setzen. Mit einem gezielten Expilliarmus entwaffnete er mich und wusch mir dann mit einem Ratzeputz den Mund. Und wenn ich dachte, dass es nicht mehr demütigender werden würde, hatte ich nicht daran gedacht, dass Lily auch noch kommen könnte

Meine Lily...Die wunderschöne Lily...

Die Liebe meines Lebens... Sie setzt sich für mich ein, serviert Potter ab und will mir helfen, aber was sage ich?!

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe von dreckigen Schlammblüterinnen!"Ich bin solch ein Narr Wie konnte ich nur?!

Lily will nie mehr etwas von mir wissen, nimmt keine meiner Entschuldigungen an und macht sogar bei Potters Gang mit und sie sind zusammen, sie haben sich gerade im Steinkreis verlobt und ich hebe sie gesehen!

Oh, ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr!

Ich schreibe einen Brief, meine letzten Worte...

LiebeLily,

Du sollst diesen Brief bis zu Ende lesen, bitte lies den Brief zuende, erfülle mir noch diesen letzten Wunsch, Bitte!

Ich bin ein Narr, ein verdammter Narr, ein Arschloch. Wie konnte ich nur, es tut mir so leid Lily, wirklich leid. Ich weiß, dass es nur Worte sind, aber auf Worte sollten Taten folgen. Du wirst sehen, ich kann damit nicht /Ich kann nicht mit deiner Ignoranz Leben, kann nicht ohne dich Leben, denn ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, wie keine andere! Ich kann nicht ohne dich Leben, meine Lily! Ich weiß nicht, weshalb ich dieses Wort benutzt habe, ich fühlte mich so gedemütigt, Es war mir so peinlich, dass du mich so siehst, wollte, dass du mich inruhe Lässt, wollte nicht, dass du denkst, der Ach so kleine Schniefelus Snapy, der sich nicht wehren kann.

Ich bin es nicht wert zu leben, wenn ich ein solches Wort genutzt habe, ich bin ein Todesser, ein verdammter Todesser!

Ich kann das nicht!

Ich will und kann kein Todesser mehr sein!

Ich wollte doch nur irgendwo akzeptiert werden, irgendwo Teil einer Gruppe sein, irgendwo dazugehören, aber sie hassen Menschen wie dich und ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich so sehr, meine Lily.

Ich bin es nicht wert, am Leben zu sein. Ich brauche dich so sehr, Lily, so sehr. Dieser Schmerz, dich mit Potter zu sehen ist so groß. So unendlich groß.

Ich denke immer, was wäre, wenn die Dinge anders verlaufen wären, vorletztes Jahr am See, was wäre, wenn ich dich behalten hätte und wir beide Potter aus Leidenschaft gehasst hätten.

Wenn du dich nicht mit ihm, sondern mit mir verlobt hättest.

Diese Streiche von euch, ich halte es nicht mehr aus, wieso du, wieso nur du, meine süße, kleine Lily?!

Wieso musst du da mitmachen, es macht mich kapput, weshalb erzählte du ihnen Das alles über mich und meine Familie. Ich habe dir vertraut, ich liebe dich und du hast mich ausgenutzt. Wieso tust du sowas Lily.

Ich kann nicht mehr!

Ich will nicht mehr!

Ich weiß, dass mein Leben nichts mehr wert ist. Manchmal stelle ich mir die Frage, ob es sich noch lohnt, zu leben und die Antwort ist Nein! Nein! Nein!

Ich kann so nicht mehr leben!

Ich werde so nicht mehr leben!

Es ist vorbei!

Schere dich nicht um mich, ich bin Weg!Für Immer!

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag und ein schönes Leben noch, meine Lily.

In ewiger Liebe,

Severus Tobias Snape

Es ist 1:00 Uhr am Morgen des 30. Januar 1978. Auf dem Lehrertisch sitzt ein Junge von achzehn Jahren und hält eine Phiole in der einen und einen Brief an eine gewisse Lily Evans in der anderen Hand. Er entkorkt die Phiole und setzt an, sein selbsterfundenes Gift auf der Basis von Erumpenthorn zu trinken und nimmt drei große Schlucke. Man kann förmlich sehen, wie das Leben aus diesem Körper schwindet und dieser Junge Mann unglaubliche Schmerzen hat. Er röchelt und krümmt sich vor Schmerzen. Er flüstert einige Dinge vor sich her und seine letzten Worte sind:"Lily, ich liebe dich..."

Jetzt ist er tot...

Fröhlich lächelnd und Zitronenbonbonlutschend, wie immer, begab Albus Dumbledore sich am wundervollen Morgen des 30. Januar 1978 in die große Halle von Hogwarts. Ein Morgen konnte für Albus nicht besser Beginnen. Klarer Himmel und Schnee, Lily Evans' Geburtstag (er hat die Schulsprecherin ins Herz geschlossen) und das Versprechen der Rumtreiber Lily gegenüber, an ihrem Geburtstag keine Streiche zu spielen...

Bis er in die große Halle kam *-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

Auf dem Lehrertisch lag etwas, oder bessergesagt Jemand. Albus schritt auf die Person zu und schlug sich schockiert eine Hand vor den Mund, bevor er die reglos auf dem Tisch daliegende Person schüttelte und sie immernoch keine Reaktion zeigte. Nun konnte man auch erkennen, um wen es sich handelte, Severus Tobias Snape, Siebtklässler aus Slytherin. Er lag einfach dort und atmete nicht, das wusste Albus nach einer Prüfung der Atmung von erkannte Albus eine leere Glasphiole und einen Brief, der an Lily Evans adressiert war und steckte ihn ein, um ihn Lily nachher zu geben.

Da dieser Anblick Albus auf den Magen schlug, brachte dieser Sevs Leichnam in den Krankenflügel und begab dich danach schleunigst in sein *-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

5 Minuten später im Turm der Schulsprecher von Hogwarts

"Lily, mein Schatz!", ruft James Potter seine verlobte Lily Evans am Morgen, nachdem sie das Kleid, welches er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat in ihren Schrank hängt und sie wundert sich, was er von ihr möchte: "Was ist los, James?" "Professor Dumbledore möchte dich sehen." "Wieso das denn?", fragt sie daraufhin. "Das steht hier nicht, aber ich werde dich begleiten.", erwiderte er.

Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg ind Dumbledores Büro. "Schokofroschpudding", sagt James das Passwort und sie treten auf die Rolltreppe, die sie hochbringt. "Woher kennst du das Passwort, James?" "Ich bin Ein Rumtreiber.", war seine trockene Antwort.

Als sie an der Tür zum Büro Klopfen, werden sie von einer sehr traurig klingenden Stimme Dumbledores hereingebeten.

Lily konnte sogar Tränenspuren auf den Wangen des Professors erkennen und wunderte sich, weshalb er so weinte. "Was ist denn los, Professor?"

"Nun, einer ihrer Mitschüler nahm sich heute Nacht das Leben und hinterließ einen Brief an Sie, Miss Evans." "Wer war es?", meldete sich jetzt auch James Potter zu Wort. "Es war Severus Snape. Hier der Brief.", sagte Dumbledore und reichte Lily den Brief.

Lily zuckte zusammen, als sie seinen Namen hörte. Severus Snape, ihr ehemaliger bester Freund, hatte sich das Leben genommen!

Tränen stahlen sich in ihre Augen und mit zittrigen Händen nahm sie den Brief entgegen. James beobachtete sie dabei, doch er zeigte nicht wirklich eine traurige Reaktion. Ihm schien es ziemlich egal zu sein und das machte Lily wütend!

Sie öffnete vorsichtig den Briefumschlag und zog den Brief raus. Lily wischte ihre Tränen weg und begann zu lesen...

Mit jedem einzelnen Wort, das sie las wurde ihr Herz von einer größer werdenden Trauer umschlossen. Als sie die letzten Worte gelesen hatte brach sie komplett in Tränen aus.

James umarmte sie und sagte wutentbrannt :„ Wie konnte Schniefelus dieser Idiot dir so etwas schlimmes an deinem Geburtstag antun und dir auch noch das Gefühl vermitteln du wärst schuld daran! Er hat sich zurecht umgebracht! Er hat es nicht verdient gehabt zu leben! Wäre er noch am Leben würde ihn persönlich umbringen!" „ Wie kannst du so etwas schreckliches sagen und nenn ihn nicht so! Ich frage mich wirklich wie ich mich in so einen Idioten wie dich verlieben konnte! Du und deine Freunde haben ihm immer Streiche gespielt, ihn vor allen bloß gestellt und das schlimmste ist, dass ich dadurch das ich sauer und verletzt war mitgemacht habe! Wegen diesem einen Wort das er, würde es dich Potter nicht geben nie ausgesprochen hätte!", schrie Lily weinend und mit einer riesen Wut in ihrem Herzen."Professor könnte ich Severus vielleicht noch ein letztes Mal sehen?",weinte Lily dann schon etwas heiser von der Schreierei an James Potter

„Mister Potter sie können gehen und ich werde darüber nachdenken, ob Schülern, die so über TOTE Mitschüler sprechen, das Amt eines Schulsprechers zusteht!", sagte er mit hartem Gesicht und einer unterdrückten Wut in seiner, mindestens ebenso harten, Stimme. Danach wandte er sich an Lily und sprach deutlich weicher zu ihr." Miss Evans ich werde sie nun zu Mister Snape bringen."

Lily folgte Dumbeldore, bis dieser vor einem Zimmer stehen blieb und es öffnete. Sie trat ein und brach einfach zusammen, als sie ihn regungslos auf dem Bett sah! Dumbeldore schloss die Tür.

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schluchzte:„ Oh Sev, es tut mir so leid. Wie konnte ich nur so ignorant sein und nicht merken... dass ich dich mit meiner Abweisung so sehr verletze. Wegen... diesem... diesem einem Wort habe ich dir nicht verziehen... und du lagst falsch, du bist kein Narr! Wie konnte ich dir nur nicht verzeihen, ich hätte dich verstehen müssen! Ich war die einzige Person die mit dir befreundet war. Wir waren so lange befreundet, du hast mir erzählt, was Magie ist, was Hogwarts ist, du hast mich getröstet, als Petunia mich mal wieder aus Eifersucht geärgert hat. Du warst immer für mich da. Und was hab ich gemacht? Ich habe unsere jahrelange Freundschaft beendet, nur, weil du einen Fehler begangen hast! Nur wegen einem Wort! Ich habe dir keine Chance gegeben, dich für diesen Fehler zu entschuldigen! Ich habe einen viel schlimmeren Fehler begangen! Ich habe dein Herz gebrochen und du hast deinem Leben ein Ende gesetzt! Und das nur wegen meines Fehlers! Ich habe nicht gemerkt dass du die ganze Zeit über in mich verliebt warst! OH SEVERUS, WARUM!? WARUM HAST DU DAS GETAN!?"

Ein letztes Geschenk auch wenn viel zu spät wollte sie noch geben. Sie beugte sich vor und legt ihre Lippen auf seine.

In dem Moment fühlte sie sich kurz geborgen, doch dann war sie auch wieder in der Realität. „ Ich liebe dich auch Sev." Sie umarmte ihn und weinte einfach. Lily rief seinen Namen schüttelte ihn und hofft er würde irgendwie aufwachen. Sie sprach mehrere Heilsprüche obwohl sie wusste, dass es nichts brachte, denn selbst Albus Dumbledore hat es nicht geschafft. Doch es war alles vergeblich, denn der Slytherin war Tod, für immer, und sie konnte nichts mehr daran ändern...


End file.
